Dead man walking
by misssherlockholmes
Summary: Ein Songfinc, zu Dead man walking von den Donots, zu Skulduggery's Wiederaufersteheung.


Dead man walking

_I'm breaking up, ain't coming home, _

Skulduggery spürte, wie sich jeder seiner Knochen wieder zusammen setzte und öffnete den Mund - unter ungeheuren Schmerzen, die er als Toter gar nicht empfinden sollte - zu einem tonlosen Schrei, der im Getose des Wassers unterging.

'_Cause the same shit every day really got me down._

Er kletterte mit letzter Kraft aus dem Wasser und musste sich erst einmal orientieren.

_Another place, not sure which town,_

Wo war er? Und – schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seine Hände musterte – viel wichtiger, was war er.

_I don't need your advice, I like it on my own._

Vollkommen fertig und durcheinander lies er sich auf den Boden fallen. Wäre Grässlich jetzt hier, wüsste er, was zu tun war. Er wusste es immer… Aber wollte er Grässlichs Meinung hören?

_I'm__never__coming__home_

Wieso sollte er heim kehren? Wer würde da auf ihn warten? Niemand. Es würde sich nicht lohnen, zu kämpfen, nicht für ihn, die anderen kämen auch so klar. Kamen sie immer, irgendwie…

_I know that you never thought that I could break down the walls_

Niemand wusste, dass er noch lebte, niemand würde damit rechnen, dass er weg ging und sie im Stich lies. Niemand rechnete mit ihm, weil niemand glaubte, dass man von den Toten zurückkehren konnte.

_I'm never looking back, no!_

Er würde nicht zurück gucken müssen, er könnte gehen wohin er wollte, sich vielleicht Leidensgenossen suchen, die nach einiger Zeit nur nervten. Oder er konnte in den Zirkus gehen, und dort kleine Kinder erschrecken. Er musste feststellen, dass die Tatsache, dass er ein Skelett war, ihn nicht im Geringsten beschränkte.

_I know that you never thought that I could break down the walls_

Grässlich würde ihm fehlen, natürlich, aber er, Grässlich, würde ihn nicht erkennen, wenn er vor ihm stehen würde. Das hatte es wahrscheinlich so an sich, wenn man auf einmal als Skelett aufwachte.

_Watch __me__now__!_

Niemand würde ihn mehr wiedersehen, auch wenn er schon gerne einmal den Gesichtsausdruck von Serpine sehen, wenn er wieder wie früher über das Schlachtfeld marschieren würde. Dieser Gedanke hätte Skulduggery lächeln lassen, hätte er es noch gekonnt, so musste er sich damit zu Frieden geben, den Gedanken noch mal durchzukauen.

_I'm breaking up, show me the door_

Seufzend, und noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen von seinem Flussaufenthalt, stand Skulduggery auf. Es brachte nichts, weiter über das ‚Was-wäre-wenn' nachzudenken.

_Just let me pick my teeth up from the floor_

Gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als er noch einen Blick auf den Boden warf und, hätte er es gekonnt, die Stirn runzelte. Sein Großerzeh-Knochen war weg, stellte er irritiert fest und sah sich um.

_Burn my remains and bless my bones_

Während er sich nach seinem Zeh umsah, dachte er über seine letzen Minuten als Mensch nach. Serpine hatte ihn gefoltert, was ihm merklich Freude bereitet hatte, und lies ihn dann verbrennen, was nicht der angenehmste Tod war, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er wegen des Qualms oder des Feuers starb. Nun ja, letzenendes spielte es für ihn keine Rolle.

___Sell the memories cause everything must go_

Schädelschüttelnd vertrieb er diese nicht gerade freudige Erinnerung und sah sich noch einmal nach seinem Zeh um, der wirklich wichtig für seinen Gleichgewichtsinn war. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, um noch mal weiter vorne nach zu sehen, sah er etwas weißes im vertrockneten Gras aufblitzen und hob in der nächsten Sekunde seinen Zeh auf, den er sich darauf hin nicht ganz Schmerzfrei wieder ansetzte. __

'Cause he's a dead man walking, a dead man talking, a dead man getting in the zone.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm besonders bewusst, was er war. Er, Skulduggery Pleasent, war ein lebendes Skelett, ein lebender Toter, auferstanden, warum auch immer. __

_I'm never coming home_

Er käme nicht zurück, es wartete immerhin nur sein leeres Heim auf ihn. Seine Frau – tot. Sein Kind – tot. Sein nicht vorhandener Hund – tot. Was erwartete er sich noch vom Leben, warum sollte er kämpfen?__

_I know that you never thought that I could break down the walls_

Niemand würde mit ihm rechnen.

_I'm never looking back, no!_

Er müsste nicht zurück… Aber wollte er überhaupt all seine Freunde allein lassen? Würde er Serpine ungestraft davon kommen lassen?

_I know that you never thought that I could_ _break down the walls_

Er wäre hilfreich. Er wäre die Geheimwaffe, mit der niemand rechnete, weder die gegnerische Seite, noch seine eigne. Es wäre perfekt.

_Come, watch me!_

Entschlossen stand er auf und breitete die Arme aus, als würde er jemanden dazu einladen ihn zu umarmen. Es passierte nichts und er blieb einfach weiter so stehen, wartete.

___All it takes is patience_

Er wartete weiter, wartete einfach und blieb so stehen. Wartete geduldig und regungslos, wie nur ein Skelett es konnte, da er auch nicht zu atmen brauchte.

___All it takes is patience now_

Als er die Arme wieder sinken lies, schaute er sich einen Moment um und stapfte dann los. Neues Leben anfangen hin oder her, Zirkus schön und gut, er wusste, wo sein jetziger Platz war und er wusste was er wollte. Skulduggery Pleasent war auferstanden um Rache zu nehmen.


End file.
